


SIGMA 5

by eyes0ny0u



Category: SHINee
Genre: Action, Angst, Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyes0ny0u/pseuds/eyes0ny0u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: OT5, Platonic<br/>Genre: Action, Comedy, Angst<br/>Rating: PG-15 for language and violence<br/>Summary: </p><p>SHINee as a Special Force Unit called Sigma 5. They specialize in black ops missions. So basically the boys being badasses. </p><p>Believe it or not this was not inspired by DOTS. This was inspired by my awe at SHINee’s live performances. I had a thought that SHINee were like live performance specialists. The word “specialist” automatically associated itself with “operative”, which brought to my mind black ops  and voila the SIGMA 5 au was born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SIGMA 5

The humid jungle air hummed with insect life. The constant flutters and clicks played a background noise that lulled the inhabitants of the armed compound to sleep. Shadows ghosting around the arms warehouse, hid their treads behind the local wildlife’s nightly serenade.

The five member special ops unit was deployed to investigate and raze an arms warehouse to the ground. The arms dealer, identified only by the code name: El Rey, ran one of the biggest arms dealing ring in South and Central America. Aside from supplying arms to the Latin American guerrillas; the operation was now expanding to ISIS and the Pakistani extremists, after taking out the region’s arms main man; Adir Dekel.

The jungle compound was comprised of 5 structures: a main building for El Rey when he visited, and for his *segundo*, lodgings for the underlings, a sort of mess hall that housed the kitchen and doubled as the women’s quarters. The two largest buildings were the warehouses. Intel said, one of the structures housed armaments from handguns to rocket launchers. The second warehouse housed vehicles and what NATO suspected was a start of a nuclear assembly line.

This suspiscion effectively put EL Rey on the organization's radar. While a sketchy information from one of their black market asssets placing the stolen plutonium from India two weeks ago in EL Rey's possession, made the dealer a top priority. 

With the tension between India and Pakistan, no one could afford to wait for the Pakistani faction to launch a nuclear strike on India, who was capable of retaliating. 

The team was preppered to 'confiscate' any nuclear materials found, before it made it's way into the wrong hands.

After confirming the absence of plutonium Jinki started rigging the second warehouse with explosives as planned, when one of the guards stumbled into the building with a crying woman. He had one hand clamped firmly over her mouth as she thrashed helplessly against him. The operative melted into the shadows to evade detection.

The baddie threw the woman on the ground, ripping a piece of her skirt and stuffing it in her mouth to silence the screams as he secured her wrists above her head. The guard roughly tugged at the woman's clothing and was working on his belt when Jinki incapacitated him with a pistol to the base of the skull.

The woman, too scared to recognize help, struggled against the shadow that loomed over her and her captor's crumpled form. The woman trashed away from Jinki's helping hands; crashing against a metal display table, upending the toolbox sitting on top of it. The metal clanging reverberated through the cavernous space. Jinki had no choice but to clip the woman under the chin and slung her inert form over his shoulder.

"Chuckles, hive is waking up. Five guards headed your way," Gato said in his ears. "Get out. Now."

"Exiting. One civilian heavy," Jinki informed his unit.

"Copy that," Guardian Angel said over the comms, confirming cover for the team leader. There was a buzz of activity in the compound as he exited through the side door of the warehouse. Running as fast as he could with his load, approaching the breach in the fence.

"Chuckles, bees in the warehouse," Guardian Angel updated him.

Jinki grunted as he disappeared behind the wall just as a guard burst through the side entrance of the building spotting his retreat. The enemy quickly opened fire, shouts and sounds of running disturbed the night air.

Gritting his teeth against the feeling of being helplessly exposed, Jinki pushed to reach the rendezvous point. The civilian started coming to, whimpering in panic as she realized what was happening. She frantically struggled against his hold; clawing and pulling at the clothing she could reach.

"Damnit, woman!" Jinki gritted out, trying to subdue the flailing limbs, while trying to keep his footing on the jungle floor. "I'm not going to hurt you!"

The woman shrieked at him, oblivious to the men chasing them. She reached up and grabbed a handful of his hair, yanking with all her might. Balance disrupted by the extreme tilt of his head, Jinki slipped over a lichen-covered rock, tipping backwards. He managed to twist his body to fall forward, ensuring the woman landed on her back instead of on her head.

For a moment, the woman was still, the wind knocked out of her. Before she could regain her bearings, Jinki straddled her and covered her mouth. The finger to his lips stilled her as muffled shouts were heard beyond the trees. Someone was barking instructions over the rumble of vehicles and unidentifiable metallic clanging.

Jinki met the civilian's panicked eyes, trying to convey he meant her no harm and that at this moment, she was better off with him. After a heartbeat the woman nodded, eyes still wide with fear. 

Terèsa was terrified of the man with the painted face pinning her to moist jungle floor. The camouflage paint lent him the devil's visage. It scared her, that he was not even winded after the distance he had ran while carrying her. He seemed like a *diablo*, ascended from hell to collect the damned. Had her hands been free, she would have made the sign of the cross. 

The rattle of trucks and men shouting, reminded Terèsa of their plight. As fearsome as the man who held her seemed, she was more afraid of the pigs who had snatched her and her friends from their small village. The men did with them as they pleased. In the month since her abduction, she had been beaten and raped more times than she wanted to remember. For now she would cooperate with the man with the cold eyes.

A group could be heard trampling through the jungle. That was bad news. Jinki had to assume they had trackers skilled enough to follow his trail even in the dark. With the passed out civilian, Jinki couldn't cover their tracks.

"Chuckles, ETA to rendezvous point?"

"15 minutes. Trackers on my tail. Still one civilian heavy," Jinki whispered into the comms. "Everyone clear?"

"Maestro clear."

"Guardian Angel clear."

"Gato clear."

"Big Daddy clear."

"Let's hear you, Maestro," Jinki said, ordering the detonation.

"Prepare to be blown away."

From their covers, four special ops rolled their eyes at the pun as they braced. A series of thunders shook the jungle floor. The civilian jerked beneath Jinki, instinctively borrowing against his chest.

"Guardian Angel, visual confirmation."

"Yep, it's all firewood now," Taemin reported, peering through his scope. "Pretty bonfire, Maestro."

"Tango Mike (Thanks Much)," Jonghyun said, letting satisfaction bleed into his tone.

"Worker bees are trying to put out the fire, but some of them are still assembling to come after you, Lt.," Taemin said, spying the jeeps at the edge of the compound, quickly filling up with guerrillas.

"Copy that," Jinki said, hearing the distant shouts of instructions. "Everyone proceed to the rendezvous point."

"Not leaving you," Guardian Angel argued over the comms.

"That wasn't a request, soldier."

"You heard the man; everyone move out," Gato, the unit SIC (Second in Command) said. "Don't be late, Chuckles. I have a bottle of wine and a bubble bath waiting at the base."

"I'll do my best, princess," Jinki said wryly. "Everyone move. Chuckles out.”

Jinki scanned the darkness, listening for movements. The enemy force were moving towards their general direction. Jinki and the civilian had about five minutes before the trackers picked up his trail.

Jinki held a finger to his lips again and waited for the woman to acknowledge the need to stay quiet. He pointed to her and him and walked two fingers towards the general direction of the rendezvous point.

Terèsa nodded her understanding, staying still even after the soldier moved off of her. She hesitantly took the hand he held out. Despite her decision to cooperate, she still wondered if she should make a run for it. Her village was in the opposite direction he pointed. But she was afraid she would encounter the men who kidnapped her.

Jinki steadied the civilian and mimed for her to stay where she was. He took a deliberate step on the clearest patch on the jungle floor. When he was two steps away from her, he faced her again and he pointed at her feet and the spot where his foot had been earlier.

Familiar with tracking from all the times she went hunting with her father, Terèsa understood his pantomimed instructions and made her way towards him, stepping where he his large boots had been.

They headed southwest of the compound, moving slowly and carefully. Stopping occasionally to check the progress of the guerrillas and moving accordingly. They were nearing the clearing where a crumbling church was built about a century ago. Jinki, took out a torch and beamed two flashes into one of the windows. A long beam of light from within confirmed the team was inside. Their extraction point was 7 klicks south to the beach. 

As Jinki and the woman ran towards the structure, gunshots erupted from the eastern side of the clearing. The woman released a frightened whimper as she instinctively hit the floor, hands covering her head. Jinki dropped to the ground and returned fire. He heard shots from inside the church, the unit covering their position.

Jinki grabbed the civilian and hauled her up on a semi-crouch, pushing her towards the church. Despite her fear, Terèsa ran as fast as possible, not looking back, but flinching at the gunshots that seemed to come from everywhere. 

They were approaching the nearest opening of the structure - a fallen section of the eastern wall - at an angle, when an explosion ripped through the air, flinging Jinki and the woman against the facade. The lighter figure slammed against the corner of the entrance, breaking her neck on impact. Terèsa died not feeling anything.

Jinki who was a few steps behind the civilian, crashed against the wall. Head slamming hard against the century old stone, losing consciousness immediately.

"Godfuckingdamnit! Chuckles, down!" Key yelled into the comms. "Angel -"

"Got him," Taemin interrupted calmly, eliminating a baddie 50 yards away from the church.

Minho grabbed the woman and pulled her out from the open. The odd angle of her neck, told him all he needed to know, but he checked for a pulse anyway. After confirming, Minho pushed the lifeless body against the wall; an unnecessary attempt to shield it from the ricocheting bullets. The specialist manned his M240L again and shook his head at their SIC who was stationed at the opposite side of the break on the wall.

Flicking a look towards the dead civilian, Key’s jaw clenched, his litany of profanities briefly silenced. He nodded a ‘cover me’ order as he slung his M16 over his back, preparing to rush out of the church to drag their team leader into safety.

"Enemy line advancing," Jonghyun said over the radio. He was positioned on the southeast perimeter of the clearing, picking off baddies rushing out of the jungle. Big Daddy was doing a great job keeping the enemy force from moving closer to the building with his M240L. But Jonghyun could already hear enemy reinforcements coming, and it was only a matter of time before those packing missile launchers made an appearance. "Curtain call, folks. The crowd is getting antsy."

Jinki revived with the smell sulfur and smoke burning his nostrils. Gunshots going off from one side of the clearing and from within the three walls of the church. Stray shots coming too close to where he was collapsed.

The ringing in Jinki's ears muffled the fire exchange to hollow thuds. A muzzle flash from his peripheral registered in slow motion. Somewhere to his far right someone cussed steadily.

Jinki fought to keep his eyes open, but the blackness at the edges of his vision started crowding in. He gripped the barrel of his gun tighter and willed his body to rollover. Pain wracked the left side of his hip, sapping what little strength he had, but it brought the world back into real time focus.

The civilian...

Jinki gritted his teeth and tried rolling to his right again - towards the sound of Key's voice.

Consecutive hard thuds impacted the earth a foot from his shoulder.

Fuck.

Jinki crouched closer to the ground, trying to locate the woman.

"Chuckles, thank Jesus, get your ass in here," Gato said in his ear.

"Civilian..."

"She's gone, boss."

Jinki gritted his teeth against the sense of failure more than at the burning pain, barely flinching as another shot embedded itself right in front of him. He picked up his pace, ignoring the bullets whizzing by his head. A pair of hands gripped his shoulders and hauled him behind what was left of the church wall.

"Chuckles secured," Key said into the comms. "Time for your encore, Maestro."

"Hold on to your seats, gentlemen. This is going to be bass heavy," Jonghyun said, detonating.

Gato covered Chuckles as a loud boom shook the ground and almost felled the wall they were hiding behind. Screams and the rumble of crumbling infrastructure reverberated behind and above them.

The eastern side of the clearing lit up with the incendiary bomb Jonghyun and Taemin wired earlier to stop the enemy from advancing into the clearing. It would buy them enough time to retreat to the opposite side of the enemy line. A direct path towards the extraction point. Within 10 minutes the baddies will make their way around the fire and flank the unit. Enemy force speculative tracking would have their extraction point somewhere on the beach; west of the clearing.

"Move. Now," Guardian Angel said into the comms, confirming it was relatively safe to leave the church. 

Big Daddy and Gato pulled Chuckles to his feet, flanking him as human crutches. They hustled out of the building, heading towards the western side of the clearing. A figure resettled itself among the trees on the northwestern side, an M16 trained behind them.

"Maestro, I got you," Taemin said as soon as the unit members disappeared into the jungle.

Jonghyun melted into the foliage, jogging to catch up with the trio. He tapped Minho on the shoulder and switched with him under Jinki's arms.

"Angel, move." Minho said, pulling the 10kg M240L at a ready, as he waited for the sniper to appear. He could hear the enemies shouting from across the clearing, no doubt already moving towards them.

Taemin tapped Minho on the shoulder as he ran past him. The machine gunner, immediately followed. The five member unit moved towards the beach at a quick, steady jog. Despite his injury, Jinki kept up with his team. Ignoring the burning pain, and thankful that he didn't break his ribs. Otherwise, they would be progressing at a significantly slower pace. But they could still hear the sound of pursuit and it was becoming louder and louder. The enemy force were going to catch up before SIGMA 5 can reach the beach.

"Maestro," Jinki said.

Without a word, Jonghyun passed Jinki's arm to Taemin. Minho slowed down and covered Jonghyun as he planted two booby traps. Three minutes later, the two of them caught up with the unit.

Three klicks from the beach, the team heard the first booby trap go off - that had been 2 klicks back. SIGMA 5 picked up their pace; Jinki was sweating profusely, the pain from the burn intensified as his hips rubbed against Gato's camo. But he gritted his teeth and concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other. He was sure he had a concussion as he fought the nausea welling up.

"They're almost here," Taemin said. The enemy weren't making any effort on being quiet as the sound of a large group in pursuit over jungle floor, was getting more and more distinct.

"Secure the beach," Jinki told Taemin. The younger man slipped from under his arm and disappeared into the darkness. Jonghyun immediately shouldered the team leader’s free arm, not breaking stride.

Fifteen minutes later Taemin reached the edge of the jungle.

"Coast is clear," the sniper radioed back to the unit.

"Copy that," Gato responded. Handing off Jinki's arm to Minho. Without a word Maestro extricated himself from Jinki and covered the designated communications officer, who was pulling the land mobile radio system from his shoulder.

"Godzilla, Godzilla. This is Sigma 5, come in, over."

"This is Godzilla, go ahead Sigma 5."

"Requesting early extraction. Member requiring medical attention."

"Copy that. Confirm extraction point, over."

After Key relayed their coordinates and revised time, he and Jonghyun moved to catch up with Chuckles and Big Daddy. Baddies half a klick away.

A klick from the beach, Chuckles stumbled over a protruding root, Big Daddy pulled him up before he ended up on the ground. Gato moved to his left side and helped him over the knee high obstacle.

Jinki had been bleeding non-stop since they left the church. Key was pretty sure it was pure stubbornness that was keeping him moving. A lesser man would have passed out by now. But of course, their fearless leader wasn't about to put his team in serious jeopardy by passing out.

Their pursuers were now a mere half a mile away from them. Thanks to the thick foliage and darkness, they haven't been able to put eyes on the escaping unit. Not to mention they have been wary since they set off the booby trap. One of the enemy trackers had discovered and disarmed the second one. It was unlikely that the fleeing soldiers had time to set up more traps, but they still proceeded with caution.

An unmistakable whipping sound of an approaching helo could be heard just as the scent of saltwater mingled with the musk of the jungle floor. The sounds of waves crashing onto the shore had the effect of a race gun going off in a 500 meter dash.

SIGMA 5 and the enemy force bolted into high speed pursuit through the jungle. SIGMA 5 hindered by an injured officer, enemy force slowed down by uncertainty of their target's exact location and wariness of explosive traps.

The Comanche was a bird-sized shadow in the sky when the four members joined Taemin at the perimeter of the beach. Minho trained the M240L towards the interior of the jungle. Taemin positioned himself 3 feet from the machine gun sergeant. Jinki slid on the jungle floor and covered the beachfront as Jonghyun ran out to pop flare.

"Godzilla, watch for flare," Key radioed to the approaching bird.

"I see green flare, SIGMA 5," the pilot confirmed.

The first baddie to set eyes on the unit got his head blown off by an M110 sniper rifle. Minho's M240L machine gun downed the five that followed. The team held their ground in the 2 minutes it took the helo to touch down.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Jonghyun yelled into the comms as he and the on-board gunner trained their guns on the jungle perimeter. Gato hauled Chuckles to his feet, half dragging the team leader to the chopper.

"Angel, Big Daddy, move!" Gato ordered into the comms as soon as Chuckles was in the aircraft. The SIC automatically assumed firing position at the base of the helo to cover the retreating members.

Taemin and Minho disengaged and ran towards the beach. Shots buried themselves into the sand and the trees as they zig zagged their way out of the jungle perimeter, over the beach and into the bird. Jonghyun, Key and the helo gunner furiously returning enemy fire.

The baddie with the hand rocket, finally caught up to the fight. He set up and took aim, finger at the trigger.

A bullet entered his frontal lobe, killing him instantly, but not before the reactive squeeze of his finger engaged the missile.

Jinki watched the hand launcher fall from the enemy he just neutralized. The rocket launched within enemy perimeter, taking out a cluster of six and scattering the rest. His strength held out long enough to pick out 3 more as Minho and Taemin jumped into the bird.

From inside, Minho, Taemin and the gunner covered Key and Jonghyun, as they vaulted into the aircraft.

"Let's go!" Gato yelled over the chopper's deafening motor. The bird rose into the air, the gunner firing into the jungle perimeter to keep the remaining shooters pinned. The Cheyenne banked left leaving the decimated enemy force behind.

"Gato, report mission status to HQ," Jinki ordered from the corner of the bird, eyes closed. His wounds burned like the mother and a hammer kept on pounding inside his head, threatening to split it open. But that was nothing compared to the ribbing the members were going to dish out as soon as -

"Somebody check if Chuckle's still alive," Key said commencing the roast.

"He's still breathing," Minho said, not bothering to check as he pulled out first aid from his pack. "He's just resting."

"Aww, did that little trek across the jungle tire out our fearless leader?" Jonghyun jeered, nudging the tip of Chuckle’s boots making sure he didn't drift off.

"Stop it, you dickheads," Taemin said, frowning at the three. "Let the old man rest."

Everyone laughed at the dig, except for Jinki, who smiled tiredly as he identified the owner of each laughter: The cackling one could only be from Key. The high pitched laughter belonged to Jonghyun. The one that boomed with bass was Minho's. The laugh that morphed into giggles was Taemin’s.

Like a prayer of thanks after every mission, Jinki reported a unit head count in his head.

*SIGMA 5: All present and accounted for.*

~ Fin ~

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to research as much as I could and did my best to keep the story consistent. I welcome constructive criticism and information if you are knowledgeable with military protocols. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading... ^ ^


End file.
